


Disco inferno

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Clubbing, Dancing, Funny, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Porn With Plot, but a ludricous one
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storia scritta per il Secret Santa 2014 del TCaTH<br/>Dal prompt di Macaron: Ispirata a Martin che balla nel SNL. John e Sherlock vanno in un club con musica per il solito caso (il solito caso fuffa di cui nessuno scrive), John inizia a ballare come Martin e Sherlock borbotta che quello non è ballare e blablabla facendo la solita pigna nel culo che non apprezza (almeno all'apparenza). John mette il muso perchè lui non ci voleva nemmeno andare e blablabla. Segue chiarimento, coccolosità e limoni a volontà. Tutto molto easy, nessuna pesantezza che già c'è da smaltire il cenone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco inferno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



"In una scala che va dal Serinus canaria al Bombix mori, quanto diresti che è buono il tuo olfatto? Cerca di essere il più preciso possibile, è importante.” disse Sherlock a bruciapelo, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi dal portatile, nel momento in cui John varcò la soglia della cucina, ancora mezzo addormentato e senza la necessaria dose di caffeina in corpo per potersi confrontare con un consulente investigativo che parlava latino la mattina presto e digitava sul computer ad una velocità inumana.

“Buongiorno anche a te, John - il dottore imitò la voce baritonale del compagno - hai dormito bene?”

“So perfettamente che hai dormito bene, visto che ero in camera da letto con te, quindi perché perder tempo a porre domande superflue? - ribatté in tono petulante - E comunque io non parlo così!” Tirò su col naso, indignato, ma non staccò gli occhi dallo schermo.

John ridacchiò appena, gli sì avvicinò, chinandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla fronte, ma proseguì imperterrito nella sua scimmiottatura.

“E soprattutto mi dispiace di non essermi fatto trovare a letto stamattina per aiutarti con il tuo piccolo problema.”

“Quale prob- oh.” Sherlock voltò la testa di scatto, trovandosi con gli occhi all’altezza dell’inguine di John e della sua erezione mattutina trascurata. Guardò ancora un istante il portatile, sorrise, decise che poteva aspettare, spinse indietro la sedia con i talloni e si alzò, abbracciando il suo compagno e miagolandogli nell'orecchio “Piccolo, Jawn? Da approfondite ricerche da me svolte, non direi che è piccolo.”

“Era solo un modo di dire.” tagliò corto l’ex soldato, insinuando le braccia nello spazio tra la vestaglia lasciata aperta e la sua schiena (dio, quanto lo amava per la sua abitudine di girare per casa mezzo nudo) e trascinandolo di peso fino in camera da letto, un percorso che entrambi avevano imparato a fare ad occhi chiusi, ben deciso a imprimere una svolta positiva alla mattinata.

 

Un’ora di fantastico sesso più tardi, John sedeva sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera ed un meritatissimo caffè nero in mano, mentre Sherlock era sdraiato di trasverso, con la testa appoggiata sull’anca di John ed il pc in bilico sullo stomaco, Internet aperto su un sito di medicina.

“Stai bene, non è vero?” domandò John, passandogli una mano tra i capelli ancora leggermente sudati.

“Mh? Oh sì: sto solo facendo delle ricerche per il caso.”

“Quello sulle rapine all’uscita dalle discoteche? Credevo non ti interessasse, troppo banale per te.”

“Lo pensavo anch’io, ma Gheorghe-”

“Greg. - lo corresse John in automatico - Inizi quasi ad avvicinarti al nome giusto.”

“Dicevo, _Greg_ mi è stato col fiato sul collo minacciando di negarmi l'accesso a tutti i casi finché non ho dato un’occhiata a quanto aveva raccolto, cioè praticamente nulla.”

“Poveretto.” sospirò John: in effetti la squadra di Lestrade brancolava nel buio mentre la stampa stava col fiato sul collo a Scotland Yard e ne approfittava per spargere il panico tra la gente. Anche l’associazione dei gestori dei locali pubblici pressava la polizia, per ragioni del tutto opposte: non voleva che la gente si spaventasse al punto da non voler più andare a ballare la sera. E Greg era preso tra due fuochi.

“Tu hai già qualche idea?”

“Le vittime sono state aggredite alle spalle e non c’è una descrizione dell’assalitore, ma tutte dicono di aver sentito un odore particolare prima di perdere i sensi.”

“Come un profumo?”

“Una sola persona è stata in grado di descriverlo accuratamente e l’ha accostato all’odore della frutta, quindi io ritengo che si tratti di questo.” sollevò il computer e lo avvicinò a John, in modo che potesse leggere la pagina che stava consultando.

“Pensi che il nostro aggressore sia diabetico?” La cosa aveva un senso: uno dei sintomi del diabete era la chetoacidosi, caratterizzata dall’odore di frutta che emanava la pelle.

“Non lo penso, lo è di sicuro.”

“Un attimo, è per questo che prima mi hai chiesto del mio olfatto? - John rise per l'immagine che si formò nella sua testa - Cosa dovremmo fare, andare in giro ad annusare la gente?”

“Precisamente: ho studiato il possibile percorso dell’aggressore, che finora non ha mai colpito due volte nello stesso posto, pertanto questa sera io e te ce ne andremo a ballare allo Psycho Bull.”

“Che bel nome." borbottò l'ex soldato, già prefigurandosi frotte di scalmanati che si dimenavano come ossessi: non metteva piede in una discoteca da quanto? Vent'anni? Che diavolo di roba si ballava adesso? Poi, a dirla tutta, la discoteca non gli era mai piaciuta particolarmente come ambiente, ma se si fosse rifiutato di andare, Sherlock l'avrebbe fatto da solo, e con un aggressore che andava in giro a spaccare la testa alla gente proprio non era il caso.

 

"Non hai uno stile di abbigliamento diverso da quello?" La critica di Sherlock lo investì non appena mise piede fuori dalla camera da letto e gli fece alzare gli occhi al cielo: la serata iniziava bene, non c’era che dire.

"Cos'ho che non va? È come mi vesto sempre." Jeans non troppo stinti, camicia a scacchi, cardigan beige.

"Appunto. Inconsapevolmente pensi di dover indossare ancora una divisa? E se non è una cosa inconscia, perché proprio divisa da circolo delle bocce? Per l'amor del cielo, dobbiamo far finta di essere lì per divertirci."

"Sentiamo, Versaci, come mi dovrei vestire?"

"È Versace, con la E."

John pensò che alla prossima correzione gli avrebbe ficcato un calzino arrotolato in bocca.

"Per lo meno io non sembro aver ospitato un raduno di lumache sulla testa." osservò acido: Sherlock aveva appiattito i suoi ricci con l'uso di abbondante (sovrabbondante) brillantina per capelli, col risultato che adesso erano più rigidi di una scultura di marmo. Buon dio, esisteva ancora quella roba? Ma non era stata messa fuori commercio?

Nel frattempo Sherlock lo aveva privato del maglione, sostituendolo con una giacca leggera, ignorando completamente le sue proteste ("Ma fa freddo!"), poi gli aveva tirato fuori la camicia dai pantaloni, sbottonato il colletto e arruffato i capelli con le dita.

Si tirò indietro per ammirare il risultato e annuì soddisfatto.

"Manca solo un piccolo tocco." e gli allungò un orologio talmente pesante che avrebbe potuto essere usato per fare esercizio fisico al posto dei manubri.

John strabuzzò gli occhi.

"Gesù... è un Rolex autentico? Sei matto?"

Il detective si strinse nelle spalle. "Non preoccuparti, Mycroft ne ha tanti. E comunque, se vogliamo che il rapinatore ci prenda di mira, dobbiamo offrirgli qualcosa di allettante."

In quel momento John notò che l'altro indossava una spilla d'oro e smeraldi sulla giacca che probabilmente costava quanto quell'appartamento.

"Sherlock..." scandì adagio il dottore, attingendo alla sua scorta di pazienza.

"Che c'è? Dobbiamo muoverci."

"Non mi avevi detto che avremmo fatto da esca in prima persona."

Sherlock sfoderò uno dei suoi sorrisi, con cui pensava sempre di cavarsela (e il più delle volte ci riusciva).

"Te lo sto dicendo adesso. Andiamo."

 

Lo Psycho Bull non era affatto come John lo aveva immaginato.

Era molto peggio.

Se durante il viaggio in taxi si era domandato come avrebbero potuto annusare le persone senza dare nell'occhio o rischiare una denuncia per molestie, ora, osservando la pista da ballo dal bancone del bar, capì che, al contrario, sarebbe stato fisicamente impossibile non farlo: quel posto era un carnaio, stipato di gente ben oltre i più elementari limiti di sicurezza.

Il concetto di spazio personale non aveva asilo all'interno dello Psycho Bull, ma non era quella la parte peggiore.

Chiunque stesse manovrando le luci stava mettendo tutto l’impegno possibile per provocare ai clienti un attacco epilettico e la musica era a un volume talmente alto che sembrava impossibile non si sentisse già a due isolati di distanza. Come accidenti faceva la gente nei dintorni a dormire?

Sempre che quel frastuono potesse chiamarsi musica, cosa di cui dubitava fortemente: era più simile al rumore prodotto battendo con un mestolo su una casseruola, da parte di qualcuno privo del più elementare senso del ritmo e della melodia. Va bene che lui era abituato troppo bene con il violino di Sherlock, ma quella musica era davvero atroce.

Osservarono il marasma di gente davanti ai loro occhi dal bancone del bar, infine il dottore trasse un profondo respiro per darsi coraggio. "Quindi adesso come ci organizziamo?"

"Ci separiamo, balliamo, e ci ritroviamo ai bagni tra venti minuti. Ma se uno dei due trova l'aggressore, lo porta al bar per offrirgli da bere e l'altro chiama Lestrade."

"Okay. Stiamo cercando un uomo o una donna?"

"Non lo so: dal momento che afferra le vittime alle spalle e le colpisce alla testa con un corpo contundente, potrebbe anche essere una donna."

"Va bene. A dopo, e non commettere imprudenze."

John in realtà tornò vicino al bancone (l'unico posto un po' meno gremito del locale) in meno di cinque minuti, dopo:

a) essersi beccato una gomitata nella milza da uno che non si capiva bene se stesse ballando o facendo capoeira;

b) aver pestato i piedi a tre persone distinte, che lo avevano trafitto con occhi carichi d’odio;

c) aver annusato un tale che doveva essere reduce da un viaggio in lande dove non esistevano saponi, che puzzava di qualunque cosa tranne che di frutta.

Dio, che serata allucinante.

Il barista alle sue spalle rise.

“Prima volta qui?"

"Si vede molto?"

"Non si preoccupi, ha solo bisogno di sciogliersi un po'. Perché non beve qualcosa?"

In effetti un paio di drink dopo si sentiva molto più sicuro di sé, ma forse dipendeva solo dal fatto che ciò che aveva buttato giù era più simile a fuoco liquido che a una bevanda, ma comunque, quando vide un gruppetto di ragazzi sollevare le braccia in aria al ritmo della batteria, saltò giù dallo sgabello al grido di “Questa la conosco!” e si lanciò in mezzo a loro in una, a suo giudizio, riuscitissima imitazione del ballo della giraffa ubriaca.

I ragazzi, purtroppo, non la presero benissimo, pensando che li stesse prendendo per il culo, e quando tornò dalle parti del bancone, John zoppicava per un calcione rimediato sul polpaccio.

“Quelli non sono fans di Doctor Who. - disse al barista - Ehi, amico, dammi un altro di quello che ho bevuto prima.”

L’enorme orologio che portava al polso indicava che i venti minuti stavano per scadere, quindi andò nei bagni. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e sospirò sollevato: incredibile a dirsi, ma lì la musica era a un volume molto più tollerabile. Sherlock uscì dal primo cubicolo alla sua destra e lo spinse silenziosamente contro la parete in fondo al bagno, tra l’erogatore di asciugamani di carta e quello dei preservativi.

“Ehi, ciao straniero.” scherzò John. Sherlock era accaldato (odiava i luoghi affollati più di lui), la pelle leggermente lucida per la traspirazione, e la t-shirt bianca che indossava sotto la giacca sportiva non lasciava nulla all’immaginazione. John gli appoggiò le mani sul petto e si leccò le labbra, rendendo chiare le sue intenzioni, caso mai non si fosse capito.

Sherlock sorrise mentre si chinava a mormorargli nell’orecchio, ma lo ammonì “Ricordati che stiamo lavorando. Voglio solo essere sicuro che nessuno ci ascolti.”

“Peccato.”

“Hai scoperto qualcosa?”

“No. Tu?”

“Nemmeno, ma è ancora abbastanza presto, magari il rapinatore non è ancora arrivato.”

In quel momento si sentì un rumore inconfondibile provenire da uno dei bagni.

“Oh dio - ridacchiò l’ex soldato - c’è qualcuno che sta facendo sesso.”

“In questi posti capita di frequente, ignorali.” Il detective liquidò la cosa con una alzata di spalle infastidita, ma a John stavano venendo alcune bellissime idee, tra cui quella di trascinare il compagno in uno dei bagni liberi, o anche di prenderlo sul lavello, non c’era problema ed era sicuro che agli altri clienti non sarebbe dispiaciuto: sembravano tutti spiriti liberi lì dentro.

“E se-” iniziò, ma Sherlock lo interruppe posandogli un dito sulle labbra.

“Dopo. Adesso facciamo un altro giro e ci ritroviamo tra altri venti minuti, questa volta al bar, sia mai che tu riesca a concentrarti di più.”

Lo baciò sotto l’orecchio e poi i jeans stretch neri di Sherlock si allontanarono con tutto il loro contenuto, lasciandolo a bocca asciutta.

“Dannato bastardo. - ringhiò, poi si voltò in direzione del cubicolo dove i due amanti ci stavano dando dentro - Beati voi.” sospirò, prima di tuffarsi di nuovo nel casino.

Non ebbe maggior fortuna ad individuare qualcuno dall’odore particolare, in compenso rimediò due pestoni sui piedi (una probabile vendetta del karma) e schivò all’ultimo un fattone che vomitò sul pavimento.

E pensare che c'era gente che pagava per sottoporsi a quel supplizio ogni sabato sera.

Aveva la gola secca come quando marciava nel deserto e tornò presto al bar, ordinando qualcos’altro da bere, poi si voltò a guardare di nuovo la pista da ballo, chiedendosi dove fosse il compagno, ma le luci intermittenti non aiutavano e non riusciva a individuare Sherlock nel marasma di gambe e braccia che mulinavano nell’aria. Comunque mancavano ancora una decina di minuti al nuovo rendez-vous, poteva provare a fare un altro giro, sperando di uscirne incolume questa volta.

 

Sherlock sollevò di peso un ragazzino che gli ostruiva il passaggio verso il bar e abbaiò in direzione di uno degli uomini della security che lo stesso era minorenne, bastava guardare i polsini della camicia, ed era evidente che avesse esibito un documento falso per entrare.

I suoi ricci, nonostante l’uso della gelatina, già minacciavano di arricciarsi in punta, irritati anch’essi quanto il suo proprietario: finora non aveva individuato alcun odore di frutta, in compenso era stato palpato sul culo tre volte (la prossima volta avrebbe indossato un paio di jeans con la scritta “proprietà privata di John Watson”), ascoltato un imprecisato numero di complimenti triti, banali e assolutamente non richiesti, dato una ginocchiata nei testicoli a uno che gli aveva proposti di mostrargli il suo pitone, e raccolto cinque numeri di telefono, che gettò immediatamente nel cestino più vicino.

Parlando di John, dov’era andato a finire? Aveva detto dopo venti minuti al bar, e ne erano già passati ventidue. Vagò con lo sguardo sulla pista da ballo fino ad individuarlo, e la sua irritazione crebbe a livelli cosmici.

John stava ballando, se così si poteva dire, in compagnia di una biondina in abiti succinti, una Barbie in scala 1:1 che aveva la gradevole risatina di un pavone spennato vivo. Però il fatto che ridesse era l’unica cosa che non le si poteva rimproverare, visto come John si stava dimenando senza alcuna coordinazione davanti a lei.

Un mimo sotto anfetamine.

E fintanto che erano a Baker Street, lontani dagli occhi di tutti, John poteva fare tutte le mosse che voleva, ma non in un locale pubblico: il suo blogger poteva rendersi ridicolo solo per lui, non per far ridere una ochetta sconosciuta.

Il dottore saltellava sul posto, abbassava esageratamente le ginocchia come in una inesistente gara di limbo, rischiando di perdere l’equilibrio, ma quando risalì facendo finta di palpeggiarla, seppur a distanza di sicurezza, Sherlock gli fu immediatamente addosso.

“Si può sapere cosa stai facendo?” chiese, trascinandolo lontano, nonostante le garrule proteste della donna.

“Ballavo.” disse John, solo un pelo ubriaco.

“Quello non è ballare! - ribatté Sherlock con acidità - E’ rendersi ridicolo barra un tentativo di molestia.”

L’alcol fece in modo che John non gradisse molto l’offesa alle sue doti di ballerino.

“A dire il vero Lucinda… Lenore… Lila… la tipa mi ha fatto i complimenti per come mi muovevo.”

“Oh per favore, quella donna non ha abbastanza neuroni per capire se è in piedi o seduta, figuriamoci quanto conta la sua opinione.”

“Grazie tante, eh!”

“Di nulla.”

“Comunque, per tua informazione non mi stavo divertendo, solo mi sembrava che odorasse di frutta.”

“No: quello non era odore di chetosi, ma solo Trésor Midnight Rose. Ad aver saputo che il tuo naso è tanto scarso, ti avrei lasciato a casa.”

“Bene! Io non ci volevo nemmeno venire in questa bolgia infernale!” ringhiò John alzando le braccia al cielo, e colpendo con violenza un’altra persona, che quasi cadde a terra. Lui non era agorafobico, ma iniziava a non poterne davvero più di tutta quella folla.

“In ogni caso, mi sembra che tu non abbia avuto più fortuna di me ad individuare l’aggressore - proseguì l’ex soldato incrociando le braccia al petto - e poi mi piacerebbe proprio vedere come balli tu.”

“Va bene.” Sherlock raccolse la sfida e si gettò di nuovo in pista.

 

Forse John non avrebbe dovuto chiederlo.

Senza forse.

Era l’ultima cosa che avrebbe dovuto chiedergli, vedendo come Sherlock riusciva a sgusciare agilmente tra i corpi pressati in maniera inverosimile e ad ancheggiare con grazia (nientemeno) nel mezzo metro cubo che aveva a disposizione, seguendo con disinvoltura il ritmo della musica con i fianchi, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia sollevate sopra la testa.

Il che, di per sé, sarebbe stato anche uno spettacolo interessante, e lo fu, finché un tale dell’età di Sherlock non gli girò intorno un paio di volte squadrandolo in un modo che lo fece ringhiare silenziosamente, e poi gli si portò davanti, urlandogli qualcosa all’orecchio per farsi sentire sopra il volume da stadio della musica. Sherlock sorrise, annuì e prese a ballare con lo sconosciuto.

Lo stava facendo apposta, vero?

Ovvio che lo stesse facendo apposta, nemmeno da chiederlo. Voleva ripagarlo con la stessa moneta per averlo sorpreso a ballare con una tizia di cui aveva già dimenticato la faccia.

D’accordo, era un uomo adulto, razionale, affidabile, perfettamente in grado di sopportare le ritorsioni infantili del suo compagno e…

Col cazzo.

Qualsiasi proposito di maturità volò fuori dalla finestra nel momento in cui lo sconosciuto appoggiò un braccio sulla spalla di Sherlock e l’altro sul fondo della schiena, vicino, troppo vicino per i suoi gusti, al suo culo.

Afferrò alla cieca un bicchiere sul bancone, che non era nemmeno per lui, tracannò il contenuto incurante delle proteste del proprietario del drink e si avviò verso la pista da ballo a pugni chiusi e con passi così pesanti che un sismografo ne avrebbe registrato le vibrazioni.

La mano dello sconosciuto non fece in tempo a muoversi dalla spalla al collo nudo di Sherlock, perché John lo strattonò indietro facendolo cadere a terra.

“Che intenzioni avevi con il mio ragazzo, eh?”

“John, attento!” gridò Sherlock.

Invano, perché il tizio del drink rubato placcò John all’altezza della vita, facendolo franare a sua volta.

Ma che voleva quell’imbecille? Era un fottuto Caipiroska al kiwi, che oltretutto faceva schifo.

Intanto il tizio che ballava con Sherlock, con l’aiuto di un terzo uomo, cercava di rialzarsi, il detective però si buttò a peso morto su entrambi, riuscì ad agganciarne uno per la cintura dei pantaloni e quasi lo spogliò in pubblico.

“E’ il nostro uomo - urlò - e ha un complice.”

“Ma porca…” sibilò il dottore, rimettendosi in piedi.

Nel frattempo la gente intorno a loro si era messa a fare a tifo per l’uno o per l’altro, e qualcuno, fin troppo alticcio, decise che era buona cosa partecipare alla nascente rissa.

L’intervento dei buttafuori del locale fece degenerare definitivamente la situazione.

 

Un’ora dopo Sherlock e John sedevano nell’ufficio di Lestrade, il primo con la camicia lacerata ed il secondo con una borsa del ghiaccio sulla mascella, mentre l’ispettore di Scotland Yard aveva davanti a sé un numero indefinito di tazze di caffè.

“Non vedevo un tale casino dall’ultima esibizione dei Take That, quando annunciarono alla gente in coda che i biglietti erano esauriti. Anzi, questa sera è stato peggio.”

Sherlock espresse la sua opinione in merito sbuffando sonoramente e il poliziotto lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Dieci persone sono finite in ospedale!”

“Nessuno ha chiesto loro di intromettersi nella rissa.” replicò il consulente investigativo.

“Il locale è devastato e resterà chiuso almeno un mese.”

“Credimi, questo è solo un bene.” si intromise John, posando la borsa del ghiaccio: per fortuna chi lo aveva colpito era una mammoletta e la mascella era appena un po’ indolenzita.

“E poi-”

“E poi abbiamo catturato il colpevole e il suo complice, così i giornalisti ti lasceranno in pace e questa città tornerà a dormire sonni tranquilli fino al prossimo squilibrato. Non pretendo nemmeno un grazie, solo che ci lasci andar via.”

“Non è giusto che ve la caviate così, mentre io devo restare qui a riempire scartoffie per colpa vostra.” brontolò il poliziotto.

“Senti Greg, ti prometto che domani mattina verrò a darti una mano io, però adesso vorrei davvero andarmene a casa. Non so che ore siano, ma penso sia tardi.” Si sollevò il polsino della camicia per guardare l’orologio, sgranò gli occhi inorridito e si lasciò andare ad una sequela di imprecazioni che misero in imbarazzo persino Greg.

“Cazzo, l’orologio! Durante la rissa qualcuno mi ha rubato l’orologio. Merda, oh merda…”

“Senza offesa, John - scandì adagio l’ispettore - ma la tua patacca vale sì e no trenta sterline, non è il caso di farne un dramma simile…”

“Questa sera John indossava uno dei Rolex di Mycroft.”

“Oh.” esclamò Greg, improvvisamente costernato.

John si girò verso Sherlock ed azzardò un timido “Mi dispiace.”

“Esiste davvero la possibilità che mio fratello non se ne accorga.” offrì Sherlock.

“Se avessi usato la parola _‘probabilità’_ o, meglio ancora _‘quasi certezza’_ , sarebbe stato più rassicurante, sai?”

“Non posso, stiamo pur sempre parlando di mio fratello.”

“Oh cazzo… ma quanto costa?”

“Se vuoi dormire le prossime notti, questo è meglio che tu non lo sappia.”

“Mi odierà.” sospirò John, alzandosi.

“Odia già entrambi - rispose Sherlock passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita - e poi stai tranquillo, non ti farà niente: Mycroft lo sa che tu sei intoccabile per chiunque, tranne che per me.”

“Ohi, niente smancerie qua dentro - li avvisò Greg con un sorriso e poi indicò la porta - ora sparite, prima che cambi idea.”

 

Sherlock fermò un taxi al volo con il suo solito tocco magico, diede l’indirizzo all’autista, poi si sfilò il guanto e tastò con attenzione la mascella di John.

“Ti fa male?”

“No, non è nulla, è messa peggio la tua camicia.”

Sherlock appoggiò le labbra sulla zona dolorante.

“Scusa, non era mia intenzione scatenare una rissa così grossa.”

John ruotò la testa e gli restituì il bacio. “Non fa nulla. E poi alla fine è stato divertente.”

“Mmh - il moro tornò a baciarlo dietro l’orecchio - sono d’accordo.” Appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e sospirò di contentezza.

“Però per un po’ basta discoteche, diciamo per i prossimi dieci anni: tutte quelle persone pressate come sardine che toccavano dove non dovevano… che incubo! E in ogni caso credo che anche quelle persone siano contente di non dovermi vedere ballare ancora.”

La risata di Sherlock risuonò bassa e divertita nel ristretto spazio tra di loro e John si accodò ad essa perché, santo cielo, a ripensarci a mente fredda, che accidenti gli era venuto in mente di contorcersi a quel modo sulla pista da ballo? Già tanto che non fosse rimasto bloccato con la schiena.

“Erano mosse originali.”

“Sherlock Holmes che prova ad usare della diplomazia? Sono proprio messo male come ballerino! No, ho deciso: con le discoteche abbiamo chiuso, anche perché non mi va che altri ti guardino con quegli occhi rapaci mentre balli.”

“Eri geloso, John Watson?” Sherlock sorrise contro la sua pelle e si strinse di più a lui.

John si strinse rudemente nelle spalle e grugnì qualcosa.

“Lo sai che non ne hai motivo.”

Sì, sapeva che era stato davvero stupido a scattare a quel modo (e anche a bere quel pessimo Caipiroska… aveva ancora il sapore in bocca): Sherlock aveva individuato il rapinatore e stava pensando soltanto al caso mentre ballava con lui, ma in quel momento vedere quel tale così appiccicato al suo ragazzo lo aveva ingelosito, sì. Non rispose, non direttamente, ma si limitò a borbottare “Lo eri anche tu, Sherlock Holmes, e senza ragione.”

Sherlock rise piano e John gli scompigliò i capelli con dolcezza. “D’accordo, ti risparmio la fatica e lo dico io: siamo due idioti.”

Sherlock non negò, ma lo baciò e mordicchiò sul collo e sotto il mento, finché John non prese ad agitarsi sul sedile, gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e unì le loro bocche in un bacio che non aveva nulla di casto o di tenero, e quando Sherlock schiuse le labbra, John insinuò la lingua nella sua bocca, per poi ritirarla e affondare i denti nel suo labbro inferiore.

“Pace?” chiese il detective.

“Pace.” rispose John catturando di nuovo le sue labbra.

Il tassista si schiarì la gola più volte, evidentemente seccato, ma Sherlock si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo senza nemmeno voltarsi.

“Le lasceremo una mancia, quindi la smetta di seccarci.” disse, poi riprese a baciare John finché non furono arrivati a Baker Street.

Era dannatamente eccitante: non potevano lasciarsi andare come avrebbero voluto, altrimenti sarebbero tornati a far visita a Scotland Yard più presto del previsto, quindi si limitavano a provocarsi a vicenda, accarezzandosi sopra i vestiti, baciando e leccando minuziosamente i pochi centimetri di pelle fuori dai vestiti, mentre si sussurravano quello che avrebbero voluto farsi.

Una volta arrivati a casa e richiuso il portone alle loro spalle, John gli fu addosso in un istante; dovette solo liberarlo del cappotto, perché la camicia era già a brandelli. Il succhiotto che gli aveva lasciato sul collo quella mattina si stava attenuando, e subito l'ex soldato lo marchiò ancora coi denti, in un punto dove nemmeno il bavero del cappotto alzato l’avrebbe coperto.

Era stupido essere geloso, sì, ma mettere le cose in chiaro non guastava mai.

Le dita di Sherlock, nel frattempo, gli avevano sbottonato la camicia e stavano già slacciando la fibbia della cintura, ma John gli posò le mani sulle sue.

“Se non ti fermi, ti prendo qui sul pavimento, e questa sera Mrs. Hudson gioca a carte con le amiche.” lo avvertì con voce roca.

Sherlock lo trascinò su per le scale, spingendolo contro la porta del soggiorno e riprese immediatamente da dove si era interrotto, abbassandogli pantaloni e boxer e prendendolo in mano. Come sul taxi, si prese il tuo tempo, senza fretta, stringendo appena l’asta tra le dita mentre le muoveva su e giù, sfiorando lieve il glande già umido di umori e solleticandogli i testicoli con la punta delle dita, mentre John sospirava frustrato e si spingeva contro di lui, perché dopo tutto quel pomiciare in taxi, non era assolutamente abbastanza, ma l’altro si tirava indietro quel tanto che bastava a non dargli piena soddisfazione, poi tornava ad accarezzarlo lentamente seguendo con le dita il contorno delle vene rigide e pulsanti fino alla punta e poi indietro di nuovo, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo.

Non lo aveva.

Cazzo, stava per esplodere.

“Sherlock - lo avvisò, afferrandolo per i gomiti - ancora un attimo e non rispondo più delle mie azioni.”

“E cosa vorresti fare?” domandò l’altro con aria falsamente innocente, tormentandogli la pelle delicata del prepuzio tra pollice e indice.

“Questo!” Senza preavviso fletté le ginocchia e se lo caricò sulla spalla sana, provocandogli un accesso di risa, mentre con l’altra mano cercava di non perdere i pantaloni nel tragitto fino alla camera, dove lo depositò di peso sul materasso, franando su di lui ed approfittando della posizione per tenerlo schiacciato sotto di sé mentre lo baciava ancora e ancora, finché non furono entrambi senza fiato.

Si liberarono sbrigativamente dei vestiti e quando John si sedette sul bordo del letto per poter prendere il lubrificante dal comodino, Sherlock gli salì sopra a cavalcioni.

Lo preparò adagio, proprio come Sherlock aveva fatto poco prima, e quando trovò la sua prostata con due dita scivolose, si limitò a sfiorarla un paio di volte e poi fermò completamente la mano.

“John…” si lamentò Sherlock con aria contrariata.

"Così impari. - rise lui, schioccandogli un bacio sul petto - E' tempo per una piccola vendetta."

Sherlock si morse le labbra, gli indirizzò uno sguardo di sfida e fece leva sulle gambe, sollevandosi di alcuni centimetri, e poi si lasciò ricadere a peso morto, mentre un singhiozzo abbandonava quelle labbra perfette.

“Oh Cristo…” mormorò John senza fiato guardandolo incantato mentre si impalava sulle sue dita. Non importava quante volte avesse già guardato, Sherlock durante il sesso era uno spettacolo meraviglioso: la testa gettata indietro a scoprire il lungo collo, le unghie che gli graffiavano la schiena ad ogni spasmo di piacere, il pene gonfio e scuro che gocciolava umori sui loro addomi.

“Questa danza è solo per te.” La voce di Sherlock era sorprendentemente ferma, nonostante l’eccitazione.

“Non permetterei mai che qualcun'altro ne godesse.” proclamò il dottore lasciandogli un altro succhiotto scarlatto sulla clavicola, poi sfilò adagio le dita e si accarezzò un paio di volte l’erezione per lubrificarla al meglio. Sherlock si alzò sulle ginocchia e lo prese dentro di sé con lentezza esasperante, fino a sfiorargli i testicoli con le natiche, ma fu l’ultima cosa che fecero con delicatezza: John era al limite dopo tutte quelle provocazioni e, afferratolo per i fianchi, lo rovesciò sul materasso spingendosi in lui fino in fondo, soffocando i gemiti di Sherlock con un bacio, e prese a ondulare i fianchi un ritmo crescente colpendogli la prostata ad ogni affondo, mentre Sherlock lo intrappolò contro di sé con le lunghe gambe.

“Non resisterò… AH! Sì!” ansimò il moro nel suo orecchio.

“Ngh… lo so…” Sentiva i testicoli pesanti e contratti per l’orgasmo imminente e non aveva quasi più il controllo di sé e, dio, non si sarebbe mai abituato alle sensazioni che Sherlock era in grado di fargli provare. Incrementò il ritmo e la forza delle spinte e per qualche istante ci fu solo il suono della carne che sbatteva contro la carne, poi Sherlock portò una mano su di sé per masturbarsi finché tutto il suo corpo si irrigidì e venne una, due, tre volte, contraendosi come una morsa attorno al cazzo di John, trascinandolo fino all’estasi.

 

Dopo essersi chiusi in bagno alcuni minuti per una doccia sommaria (e qualche altro bacio) erano di nuovo a letto, l’ex soldato sdraiato su un fianco e il detective dietro di lui, spalmato contro la sua schiena.

“John?”

“Mh?” mugolò il dottore con voce assonnata.

“In effetti devo proprio dirtelo: sei molto meglio nel ballo orizzontale.”

“Lieto di poter servire.” Il dottore afferrò il braccio sinistro di Sherlock e se lo portò attorno alla vita, addormentandosi dopo pochi istanti.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunque: del caso non dovevo parlare e ci ho fatto mezza fanfic, il limone a un certo punto mi è scappato di mano ed diventato una trombata...  
> Perfetto, no? Era proprio quello che avevi chiesto...
> 
> Il "serinus canaria" è il canarino e, come tutti gli uccelli, ha un olfatto pessimo.   
> Il "bombix mori" è il baco da seta ed è invece l'animale con il miglior olfatto al mondo.


End file.
